A Charmed Hogwarts
by Lilingppg007
Summary: The Charmed Ones are dead, leaving behind two broken Halliwells. Will they be able to find their way back to happiness? Or will they be consumed by the rage caused by what Fate and Destiny have in store for them? Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys, in case some of you haven't noticed, this story originally belonged to charmedprue2 or right now I'mtheson. I adopted this story from her as she wanted to drop it but I could see where this plot was heading so I thought why not give it a try? Since I've taken over this story the writing styles may not be the same, although I will try my best to keep the plot.**

Prue's P.O.V.

They were gone. Dead, and free from this world. Prue held back her sobs as she tried to convince herself that this was all just a bad dream, and she would wake up soon enough. She refused to believe it. Just moments ago, her family, inclusive of the Charmed Ones, known for being the most powerful force of good on Earth, were talking and laughing and in a flash, they were all taken away from her. She just couldn't believe it. Her whole family was gone, and all because of a car accident? Gathering up the remaining strength she had, Prue crawled through the mass of dead bodies in search of the person she knew would still be alive.

"Wyatt? Wyatt, please. I need you. Please don't leave me too."

"P-Prue." Wyatt smiled as he weakly raised his hand and healed her injuries. "You'll be alright. I know you will. My time is almost up. Take care of Chris for me, alright?"

Prue sobbed and nodded before Wyatt used the last of his strength to orb his baby sister away from the scene, and back to safety.

Chris' P.O.V.

Chris lay on the couch of the Halliwell Manor, sobbing uncontrollably. He wasn't allowed on the trip because of the magic flu he had caught from one of the students back in Magic School. The flu caused him to see a quick premonition every time he sneezed, and the one he'd just received was the worst. He was sure he saw his family die in a car accident, but they were the greatest force of good, they were destined to protect innocents and help the needy. They battled demons almost every day of the week, surely a mere car crash wouldn't kill them? His hopes were brutally dashed when his sister Prue orbed into the Manor crying. Looking up, Chris could see from her eyes that it was all over. Chris let out a broken cry as he sobbed into Prue's arms.

_Two days later…_

Prue's P.O.V.

Prue held back her tears as she closed the family photo album she'd found in the attic. It was amazing how a single picture could speak a thousand words and tell the story of whatever had happened. She had stopped crying a while ago, realizing that it was pointless and would not change anything that happened. Right now Chris needed her more than ever, and her responsibility was to take care of both him and the funeral. There was no time to cry over something that will never return. Sometimes she felt as if she was the older sister instead of the youngest. She always needed to be there for Chris whenever something happened, not the other way around. Sighing, she turned back to the funeral arrangement papers and started planning everything out. She needed this to be a funeral worthy of the Charmed Ones and their family.

Hearing a faint knock on the door, Prue turned to face the newcomer.

"Hey, Prue. How're you feeling?" Billie asked.

Prue shrugged. "Just the usual."

Billie Jenkins and her husband William had moved into the Halliwell Manor after the incident. Even before that, Billie had cared for them like her own. Prue liked to think of her as her godmother, and William her godfather. Prue did the necessary arrangements for the funeral and turned in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_The next day…_

It took all the self-restraint in Prue to keep her tears from pouring out as the farewell speech was given.

"This funeral is with the intention of bidding our loved ones a final farewell. With over ten deaths in a tragic car accident, we hold this funeral in the memory of wife, sister and mother Piper Halliwell, her husband Leonardo Wyatt, and their son Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Announced William as the three corpses were buried in a group beside Aunt Prue's grave.

"Further down the list, we bid farewell to sister, wife and mother Phoebe Halliwell, her husband Coop Valentino and their daughters Penelope, Persephone and Patricia." As their names were recited, the five family members were buried in a separate group on the other side of Prue's grave.

"Lastly, we send our regards to the youngest sister, wife and mother Paige Matthew-Halliwell, her husband Henry Mitchell, their son Henry Jr. and twin daughters Paris and Pandora." Finished William as the bodies were buried in front of Prue's grave. William continued to give a speech on the good deeds done by each member and why it was sad for them to have to part. Prue sighed. She hoped this would turn out well. She'd planned every detail carefully, making sure that that was what her family would want if they were given a choice to prepare their funeral. Piper and Phoebe were the closest to Prue, and were therefore buried on each side of her. Paige was put in front to remind everyone that although she came into the family quite late, she was still a part of it and a sister to Prue, Piper and Phoebe and will never be forgotten. As the crowd slowly departed after the ceremony, Prue stayed behind with Chris to bid their family a final farewell.

"Blessed be." They both whispered as their family symbol, the triquetra flashed blue a final time before fading away and leaving behind two broken Halliwells.

_Sometime later…_

Chris's P.O.V.

Chris knew that nothing would ever be the same. Give him a break, he'd just lost his family in a hit and his sister was so quiet that sometimes he could forget that there was another Halliwell in the manor.

Sometimes he still believed that this was all a dream, that he would wake up to his mother's calls of 'Peanut' and Wyatt conjuring a glass of cold water and pouring it on him in an attempt to wake him up, and then sitting at the large table that had 20 seats, 3 of which were empty, waiting for the arrival of Billie's children for breakfast.

Speaking of Billie...

She was great. She always tried to be there for them, treating them like how a mother would their own children. William, Billie's husband, treated them like he was their father. They even tried to break Prue's hard demeanour.

Prudence was a totally different case. She was a lifeless person, she went to both school and magic school like she used to, did her homework, ate and slept. She never showed any emotion and avoided everything that reminded her of her lost family. Whenever he cried she would be there, hugging him and telling him everything would be alright. Then, she would avoid eye contact with him when he asked her if she was okay. Prue's occasional nightmare attacks became more and more frequent to the point that she was too afraid to sleep by herself anymore, and that was when Chris stepped in and shared his bed with her, like Wyatt would with all of them every night, well, every night until now.

Prue's P.O.V.

Prue sighed loudly as she felt her brother crying, again. Can't he understand that no matter how much he cried they wouldn't be coming back? She orbed to him and took him in her arms. 'Stop crying Christopher.' She told him through their bond.

That was when both of them felt it... Someone was trying to summon them and being too weak to resist, they disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey all! First up I would like to thank those who took the effort to review on this fic. Thank you so, so much. **

**CharmingCharmed**

**Thanks so much for the compliment. I kept the 'P' tradition because the previous author thought that it was only appropriate to do so. And yes, I do have a beta but it's not official.**

**Wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy**

**I give my thanks to you as well. The Book of Shadows is still filled with the writing and will be kept with Chris and Prue. I don't think there will be a second Power of Three as there are only two Halliwells alive in the present.**

**This chapter is rated T for language. I own nothing. The Salem magic was taken out from the TV Show The Adventures of Merlin.**

The first thing that came into the siblings' vision was bright white light and lots of pillars.

Prue's P.O.V.

The moment Prue looked around and realised where she was, she let out a huge sigh and started her stream of swears consisting of every single vulgarity she could think of towards the Elders and received a few glares from Chris. Damn this telepathic and empathic connection, and what's worse was that she couldn't even block it off now.

-_Flashback-_

_"You never used to block off the connection Prue. You used to treat it with such high respect- a reminder that your brothers would be there with you no matter what happens. What's wrong with this now? Don't... Don't change. I've had enough changes in my life. Please?" Chris pleaded, eyes full of desperation.  
Shit. He sure knew how to hit her weak points. Why couldn't he understand how much the connection reminded her about Wyatt? His constant teasing through the link, his reminders of soccer matches, his stupid spells that would constantly backfire? However, there _was_ a reason that tone was called her weak point. She sighed. "Fine." And of course she never broke the promises she makes, especially to her brothers. Well, at least most of the time she doesn't._

_-End Flashback-_

Ah well, let's see what those useless, pacifist, ill excuses of angels want this time.

"Christopher Halliwell, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, in light to current events, we have decided to assign you to..."

"Oh give me a break! We don't give a _damn_ to whatever the Hell you want us to do today. We've just lost our _entire_ family in a blow and you actually want us to do as you say when you did absolutely _nothing_ to save them? You very well owe it to them God Dammit! They'd sacrificed so much for you guys and this is what they get in return? Well?" Prue shouted, unable to control her anger. After a few moments, one of them had finally summoned their guts to talk to her.

"I'm very sorry. What happened to your family was a great... loss. They were and would have continued being a great paragon of good." The Elder, Gabrielde stated.

Chris's P.O.V.

Chris winced internally. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to someone as hot-headed as Prudence, or even himself. She, after all was one of Piper Halliwell's children and was thus one of the two who inherited her temper.

"You guys don't get it do you?" Chris spoke in a really controlled tone that was obviously betraying his true emotions. "They weren't just a force of Good. They were our family. Even if they're all evil, they're still our family. And if _not_ one of you could help us then, _don't_ try to offer these fake condolences to help us now!" He exclaimed and the room temperature seemed to rise by a few degrees. Chris sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair, and after a few moments of awkward silence, the room temperature went back to normal.

"Wait!" the Elder Charity shouted from across the room as Chris and his sister were about to orb away. Charity was the only Elder up there that was almost like a family friend. "I think we should talk." She said, tilting her head to a nearby room. The two Halliwells reluctantly obliged and followed her into the empty room. She shut the door and turned around. "We really...really need to talk."

…

_Prue's P.O.V._

"Harry whatta?" She asked. Charity had just briefed them on everything they needed to know about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world and was giving them time to process the given information. Great, just bloody great. Now there's a wizard (She still thinks they're extinct) that is in danger of a big bad wolf called Voldemort and they want our help. '_What kind of stupid name is Voldemort? Heck even I would turn evil with a name like that.'_

_'You're already evil in the head Prudence'_

'_Who's asking you?'_

_'Well, since your thought came into my head...'_

_'Wait, so does that mean that I can block it from entering your head?'_

_'Haha, nice try.'_

"Are you guys even listening to me? I said, his name's Harry Potter and you guys have to help us protect him. So will you guys help?" Charity asked. Does she really need to go there? There is no freaking way she, wait, _they_ were gonna help her when she didn't even help them save their family. She's an Elder, she could have orbed all of them out for crying out loud.

"Of course." Chris said before Prue could refuse.

'_Are you freaking kidding me?'_

_'Prue, I don't like the Elders as much as you do and trust me when I say that I'm in no hurry to help them.'_

_'Chris, maybe the event has addled your brains but I'm pretty sure that you've actually just agreed to help them.'_

_'Do you really want to go there? I'm not doing this for them. Harry Potter's an innocent. Do you really think I'm just gonna sit here and wait for him to die? Besides, didn't you hear what Charity said? This Voldemort guy is not gonna stop until he has ultimate power, and I'm pretty certain that that doesn't just mean Wizarding power.'_

_'So what you're trying to say is that he wants other powers too?'_

_'Duh, Sis. Duh.'_

_"_Wait a minute, you said Harry's a wizard, but you used to say wizards are extinct. So... explanation?" She asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Pay close attention, if you really want to know," Charity said, getting into her 'all-wisdom' tone. "There are three kinds of mortal magic wielders. One is Wicca, one is Wizarding, and the last one is Salem. I'm sure the two of you are familiar with Wicca. Wizarding is the form of magic where mortals use instruments like wands to channel their powers. They use Latin words as an incantation. Salem is ... you know, the kind of magic Merlin is known to use, the words like 'Tospringe'. They normally use words. As you guys know, Merlin, or Magic, is the only one who can use all three kinds of magic, even without a wand. Normal magical beings can only use one, or in very rare cases, two types of magic, depending on their ancestry." She finished. Wow, that was a long speech.

"What's that got to do with us again?" Chris asked and Prue could literally feel his confusion.

"We have been testing every single witches' blood to find the Wizarding part in them and we've found shocking results." She explained.

"What? All Wicca witches are Wizarding?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We've found that the Charmed Ones Piper and Phoebe, as well as the cupid hybrids, the twice-blessed and the two of you _are_ Wizarding." She said.

"What about Aunt Paige?" Chris asked.

"She and her chidren had not a single trace of Wizarding blood in them. We first thought that they were all squibs, but a whole family of squibs is completely unheard of. Then we started to think, what was the only thing that Paige differed in from her sisters? That was when we came up with..."

"Grandpa," The two Halliwells stated in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'd just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING(literally nothing)**

Chris's P.O.V.

Grandpa, or 'Gramps', was clearly not pleased. When they'd asked him about the Wizarding World, he'd started to squirm uncomfortably, denying even having heard of it before. Gramps couldn't lie if his life had depended on it and had passed on his 'talent' to Aunt Phoebe. Chris flinched unintentionally. Thinking about any of them in the event had always made his heart ache.

"Grandpa, please. we _really_ need to know." He tried the "reasoning strategy".

"Yeah, we wanna prove the Great Tyrants wrong. This may do some severe Ego damage." His Baby Sister chirped in. '_Sometimes Baby Sisters can be sooo annoying_.'

"And sometimes big brothers should keep their thoughts to themselves." Prue hissed whacking him on my arm.

"Uh, what?" Gramps asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing, and don't try to change the subject. What's with you and the Wizarding World? Come on, spill." Prue nagged. "Oh and Gramps, I'm both an Empath and a Telepath, so don't bother lying."

That's _so_ Prue. Everyone knew that Prue's psychic abilities were _way_ too advanced for her own good, just like my telekinetic abilities and Wyatt's moleculatic ones are, though of course we each had our own fair share of psychic, telekinetic and moleculatic abilities each.

"Well, you guys have made up your mind, huh? So I'm gonna assume that just like the other times you're not gonna change it," Grandpa muttered and the two of them grinned wryly. "Alrighty then, I was once a student at Hogwarts, and I'd gotten myself expelled, too."

"What!?" They exclaimed really, really loudly. Grandpa, Hogwarts and _expelled_? _'Okay, what the Hell.'_ They both thought in unison.

"Yeah, my family were a bunch of Purebloods, and you know, according to them I'd disgraced the family name and all, I was also in Gryffindor, which made the matter much worse by the way. So I packed my belongings and left, much to my family's dismay, for they, of course wanted to make me feel worthless. I had the feeling that they would come for me sooner or later." Gramps's eyes teared slightly. "Then my sister took me in. Sheltered me since she thought that even if I was expelled, I should not be left on the streets like a commoner due to my bloodlines. I first thought it was because my family wanted her to keep an eye on me, but after a while it became obvious that she loved me, it was obvious in her eyes and her attitude towards me. Of course, me being me, I wanted to start anew, and that's when I moved here, to San Francisco, and met your grandmother of course."

"Well that's an interesting story." Prue stated, handing Gramps a conjured tissue, and as if she'd just had an epiphany, she widened her eyes. "Wait a minute. So when you left Grandma Patty..."

"Yeah, I returned to my sister's house." He confirmed their doubts and wiped his eyes. "But I didn't stay there for long." He added, and at their questioning glances, he sighed loudly.

"When she first took me in, she had a one-year-old son, and when I'd returned, I witnessed a horrible fight between mother and son and he left the house. He too had 'disgraced' the family name and couldn't live with his mother's disappointed face every day," he said and before they could ask him how his nephew disgraced the family name, he continued. "His crimes were listed that he was in Gryffindor, had a muggleborn friend, a werewolf best friend, and didn't want to serve Voldemort like his whole family, except me, but then I was not much of a factor. He instead chose to fight for his friends and the Greater Good." Grandpa said proudly.

"Knowing how it felt like to be an outcast, I followed him to one of his best friend's house, a best friend who sheltered him. I gave him the love a father would give his son and he slowly became my personal confidant. In fact, it was _he_ who told me to come back to my daughters, though he still doesn't know that they're the Charmed Ones. He knew that was a sensitive subject to me and never asked of their surnames or even their names. He was the son I never had." Gramps's eyes were teary once again when he finished.

"Gramps, we're so sorry for all this. We know this is a sore subject for you and that it's too soon to talk about family members, but we really needed to know." Prue whispered sadly. She must have felt Grandpa's emotions. "Thanks for putting up with us." Grandpa gave a small smile and petted Prue's head affectionately.

"Wait, one last thing Grandpa, what's your name?" Chris asked. Prue's expression showed that she had understood immediately what he was hinting at while Grandpa looked puzzled. "I mean, if you had kept your real name, wouldn't you have been found by your family members? So maybe you had changed your name to remain hidden or something."

"Sometimes I forget how much like your Aunt Prue you both are. She used to be the only one who could spot something like that. Did I mention that-" Gramps started.

"You're doing it again Gramps." Prue muttered.

"Doing what?" Grandpa asked.

"Changing the topic." Chris told him. _'Seriously, Grandpa needs to get himself some real acting skills.'_

Grandpa sighed again, internally reminding himself to learn to act oblivious in future.

"Victor was_, is_ my name. Victor Black." He said.

...

Prue's P.O.V.

"We know how we got those genes," She declared to the Elders. "And I think this is something we've to figure out on our own, _without_ anyone else getting involved." At that point of time, she didn't actually care whether or not she'd offended the Elders. All that she wanted them to do was mind their own business. She's just got this vibe that she shouldn't tell the Elders about the recently gained information, and one of the main rules in the Halliwell family was to always trust your instincts.

One of the Elders was about to protest but Charity interrupted. "Sure, as long as Harry Potter is protected." _'Yeah your super special Potter will be protected.'_

"So I've been doing some thinking-" Chris started.

"I warned you against that." She cut in.

"We can't get into Hogwarts with our names," He continued, ignoring my comment. Charity nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about changing our last names to Bennet, you know, our Gramps's 'surname'."

"So there's Christopher and Prudence Bennet?" Charity asked. _'Like Hell no! That's so obvious, even someone as brainless as Wyatt would be able to find us out.'_

"No," I cut in. "Chris and Astrid Bennet." She said. She'd always been partial with that name. All of the girls in the family, except the twins, had a second name (majority even had their own names) that came from the Source vanquishing spell. Well, they were their ancestors' names anyway. All of the names listed were taken, except one, (Three guesses which) and she had never thought it was fair.

"Ah, good point. You will be Astrid and Chris Bennet, the twins that are fifteen years old." Charity smiled warmly. _No freaking way. She's thirteen and Chris is sixteen._ "Now, you've got all the information you need to survive in the Wizarding World. We shall have classes for you before the school begins, starting tomorrow, so that you both may catch up on the syllabus and not get left behind."

"This envelope consists of things you need to get for school." Charity explained as she handed each of them an envelope.

"Wait, twins?" Chris asked when he finally had the opportunity.

"Yes. The Elders didn't actually want that, but the two of you have been through so much in a short time that I was sure you wouldn't want to get separated, so I decided to cut you both some slack. Besides, both of you will be able to protect Harry better by being his friends. So it's killing two birds with one stone." She replied in a _way_ too cheerful voice. Prue's eyes showed gratitude before processing all of her words properly. Wait, who said anything about them being friends with Harry, or as she knew him, Wonder boy? Chris coughed to hide his laughter. _I was serious, man!_ He nodded as if saying 'sure, sure' and she glared at him. Charity's words echoed in her head. She remembered that there's also the part where...

"Wait, things _we_ need get for school?" Prue asked, praying she was wrong.

"Yep. You guys are going to Diagon Alley. You guys are going there _now_ actually." She said, giving a short wave, and we felt the familiar orbing sensation. The last thought in her head was '_you've got to be kidding me!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating sooner I have been swamped with homework ever since school started and my exams are coming in about two weeks so I might not update as frequently.**

_Chris's POV_

They materialised in what seemed to be a deserted street. He looked at Prue and she pointed to a sign board that had really _really__clearly_directed the way to Diagon Alley. Well, it looks like there was only one thing they could do…

"Excuse me, Sir, may we inquire the way to Diagon Alley?" He asked a passing man. He had blonde- almost white hair that was slightly below shoulder length and he didn't look too friendly, but he was the only person they'd met ever since they arrived but he really didn't want to go around this place for hours looking for a place he didn't even believe to exist.

"Mudbloods..." The man hissed and walked past them, his face screwed up to one of disgust.

"Uh, what the hell?" Prue asked, looking pissed. Chris shrugged.

"It must have been your face..." He retorted, earning himself a very hard whack on his arm.

They decided to strain their ears and follow the soft noises that echoed around the street, and after a while they'd spotted a sign that said 'Diagon Alley'.

"Finally!" Prue exclaimed in relief and Chris rolled his eyes. Diagon Alley was not as crowded as he'd expected it to be, but it was still crowded to an extent.

"So... Where do we have to go first?" Prue asked and he pointed to the shop nearest to them that said 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'.

"How can I help you, my dears?" An overly-kind woman smiled at him. _Seriously?_

"I'm here to buy school books, do you have them?" He asked 'politely'.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but the-"

"We're in a shop that sells robes, so we wouldn't be shopping for books now would we?" Prue explained, ruining all the fun. Chris huffed in annoyance and sent a glare in Prue's direction while Madam Malkin turned a strange shade of red.

"Oh, you're... you're right. School robes, I assume?" She stuttered. Prue nodded before he could answer. Seriously, was this 'Prue-Ruining-Christopher's-Fun' day?

They got their uniforms as well as the rest of the school stuff without much delay or any _interesting_ happenings after that. Prue was restricting his movements like she was his bodyguard or something...

_Prue's POV_

Chris was behaving like a freaking two-year-old. Well, a sarcastic two-year-old but still. She mentally rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like she was the one who was three years older and not the other way around.

"I have a feeling we're missing something important." Chris muttered thoughtfully. Damn him and his omniscience. She skimmed through the shopping list and almost facepalmed. A wand! How could she have forgotten the wand?

"Wand! We forgot the damned wand!" She exclaimed. He shushed her and dragged her into a shop named 'Ollivanders', where a strange man was sorting out boxes of what seemed to be wands.

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for wands." Prue said politely, sensing that this was one guy they shouldn't be messing around with, and based on Chris's expression, he thought so too. Then suddenly, as if on cue, all the wands from the boxes started to rise and there was something like a fireworks display.

"What the fu-" Chris started.

"Merlin's beard!" Shouted Ollivanders and she raised an eyebrow. _Merlin's beard, seriously?_

The wands slowly lowered down into their respective boxes and the old man looked at us in wonder.

"Well then, shall we get you your wands?" Ollivanders said and randomly grabbed a box near to where he was standing.

"I think Chris should go first." Prue said and pushed Chris forwards. Ollivander handed the wand to him and it broke almost immediately.

"No, of course not. What was I thinking?" He muttered to himself as he took back the wand. Taking a wary look around the area, he took them to the back of the shop where two small boxes were laid. He opened the boxes and she took in a sharp breath. One was a golden wand with silver intricate design, and the other was a pure white with black intricate design. Both radiated power, equivalent to hers and Chris's respectively. She reached out to the gold wand the same time Chris took the white, and sparks shot up into the air.

"Warrens... Hmm..." He muttered thoughtfully. Okay... Talk about freaky people. She was getting freaked out herself!

"Thanks for the wands." She said, paying him the money, and walked out of the shop with her older brother. The man bowed with an odd smile on his face.

"Chris, how on Earth did he know the name of our family line?" She asked warily.

"I don't know, Prue." He replied with a thoughtful expression on his face and strolled into a deserted alley, trying not to attract too much attention and orbed away. She followed his example.

…

_Chris's POV_

He dumped all their school supplies onto their bedroom floor and orbed downstairs.

"Aunt Billie, we're home." He walked into the living room and his blood froze. Prue was holding a glass cup that read 'Wyrus'. She turned to him and said, "Do you remember this cup? I made it for Wyatt on his birthdate when I was three. He promised he would use this cup everyday after that. Now he's gone."

"You always were the artistic one." He told her, looking at the cup that not even adults would be able to design. Prue froze immediately and he realised his mistake- that was the line Wyatt would mostly use to praise her drawings and paintings. His was more like 'this can only be done by my baby sister.' He scolded himself mentally.

Seeing that she was about to break into tears, he walked over to hug her while she sobbed into his chest. Billie walked past and from the corner of his eyes he could see the sad smile hidden on her face.

They orbed to their room and he tucked her into bed like their Mom would. She fell asleep before he finished tucking her in. He saw her eye-bags and sighed loudly. She was exhausted! Wyatt would have killed him if he was still ali... around.

He stared at her for a while. God, she looked so faded. If only the damned Elders had saved them, if only he had gone along with their family, everything would've been like what it was. He crawled into his bed, and for the first time, he felt the little thing that he had given up a long time ago returning. The little thing that could do great wonders. The little thing called Hope.

_Prue's POV_

She woke up to see light shining into the room and smiled for the first time in ages. That was actually the best she'd ever slept for the past few months. She turned to see that Chris too had just woken up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He said and she tossed a pillow that landed on his face with stunning accuracy. He removed the pillow and glared at her.

"Oops." She stated, not at all sorry, and ran out of the room when Chris proclaimed a tickle fight. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She brushed her teeth, had a quick bath and orbed straight to Elder Land, knowing that Chris might still be waiting outside the bathroom.

"We'll be waiting for Christopher before starting." An Elder she'd never seen before said. She glamoured her wand into something more ordinary looking and did the same for Chris. She wasn't going to trust some weird old guy who calls Chris 'Christopher' (he hates his full name and everybody, including most demons, knew that).

Chris orbed in and edged a puzzled look at her. '_I don't trust him._' She told him telepathically and he nodded in understanding. As their Aunt Prue always said, "always trust your instincts".

"So, _sir_, are you gonna teach us or just stare at us like we're some freak of nature?" Chris asked the now staring teacher. Prue whacked his arm with the same strength on the same spot she hit the day before. '_I'm already going to get revenge for that pillow, you really want to make things worse for yourself?_' he asked her and she groaned.

"I think I'm gonna start the lesson now." The man stated and started his long and boring explanation on Latin incantations and whatnot. He also talked about Voldemort (She still thought it was a stupid name) and Quidditch. Seriously, now she wouldn't be shocked if they told her that some popular surnames in the Wizarding World were Pipsqueaks and Stronghammers.

"... There are also the non-verbal spells that need lots of mental concentration." He concluded. "That's all you need to know to survive in the Wizarding World." _Finally!_

"Okay bye!" She exclaimed cheerfully and was about to orb away when Charity stopped her. The wizard disappeared by some teleportation method that looked sick and dizzy.

'_Remind me to never try that..._'

'_Dream on._'

"We, as in all of us, have decided that you should get to know your Wizarding family before attending the school to be accustomed to the traditions of the Wizarding World. You have to leave America for London today. There is to be no bargain about this matter." She said in a strict voice that implied the hidden message of 'you have absolutely no choice in this matter'.

They sighed loudly and orbed back home.

"I'll pack mine, you'll pack yours." She told Chris and they started packing everything they owned.

"Hey kiddos! Where are you going?" Billie asked, concerned.

"Stupid Elders, stupid Wizards, stupid London, stupid stupid stupid." Chris muttered and Billie understood.

"Well, I'll miss you guys." She said as she hugged us. Prue jerked a little as she was pulled into a vision almost immediately. *Aunt Billie was carrying a baby boy while Uncle William, a baby girl. They looked happy and beamed at the newborns*

"Take care Aunt Billie. Take care of my godbrother and godsister too." She petted Billie's stomach and her eyes widened.

"But don't neglect Uncle Henry." Chris added. Speaking of Uncles...

"I'll only take a minute." She said, and orbed to the conservatory.

"You're leaving now?" A man said and she nodded. "Well, take care kid." He said ruffling her hair affectionately. She could feel it even when the action was done in limbo.

"Take care, Uncle Cole." and she orbed away.


End file.
